hwsinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Features
Why Should You Try HereWeStand: Infinity? A new way to experience roleplay HWS: Infinity is a home to small but growing roleplay community set in a fictional multiverse, consisting of several standalone Roleplays, ranging from one set in classic HWS timeline to alternate ones set in universes of Attack on Titan, Fallout, or completely unique ones. No more limits A common concern holding off a roleplay session on discord from being comfortable was usually in emoji limit. Vast amount of characters created by many people just wouldn't fit in a regular 50 emotes, as well as emojis just generally feeling and looking like a clunky workaround. To battle with this problem, we've tried several new ways of replacing the emojis entirely, until we found something everyone was satisfied with. Meet the new bot that makes roleplaying on discord a pleasant and readable experience worthy of investing your time in! Functionality of this bot, beside giving our roleplay a pleasant and readable look, also has a new, in-built support for rolling, which makes solving situations on the fly very manageable, with little stress involved. But wait, there is more! Music for roleplay setting You may think that what what you've seen so far doesn't look as comfy of an experience compared to AO. And you would be right. Static avatars would never beat support for multiple animated sprites for any character emotion imaginable. However, where we do excel is in flexibility of the music to support the encounters. On discord, you aren't confined to a single available playlist with songs which you've played to death and are getting quite sick of, let alone having to download over 300MB worth of updates about every month. Any music you find on youtube - you can play right for your encounter, for other people to hear! And best of all, several music bots give you the ability to set a Mood of your liking (like providing a rain sound when it rains in your roleplay). Timezone friendly system! We also provide new, non-real time, vote-based encounters to address the regular issues that come with different timezones and large amount of characters involved or massive-scale encounters. Here, characters who are involved in a session are allowed to vote tp determine what they will do next, which would affect the end of the story. This helps the GM to advance the plot whenever possible, knowing what will the entire group do, without having to wait for all participants to be online to roleplay. No longer will people who like to sleep when you're awake drag the roleplay into a--what some AO enthusiasts would call--postpone-hell. No longer are the GM's lost in a sea of chaotic messages trying to figure out what every person said or did to advance a massive encounter. ---- Any of that sounds like a compelling thing to try, or at least managed to peak your interest? We are open for anyone to join. To address a few of the old concerns by the members who were with us, we do try to listen to feedback and improve, but aren't always fast on the changes, as those things take time and careful planning, something not everyone can afford these days. We hope to see you give one of our existing roleplays a try, or even make a new one, with your own mechanics and rules in place.